


Playing Dress-Up

by Fyre



Series: Just Lady Things [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Stark house, there are many ways for two ladies to entertain themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress-Up

“You sure he won’t mind us doing this?”

Peggy looked back over her shoulder. She was feeling pleasantly merry, after they had acquired some of Howard’s wine collection as an afterthought to an expansive dinner. “Believe me, he would be more than delighted to have women going through his things.”

Angie giggled. “Sounds like you know him real well.”

“Unfortunately,” Peggy sighed, pushing open another door. “No, I don’t think it’s this one either.”

“Geez. How many bedrooms does he need?”

“Have you seen the number of women he keeps?” Peggy tugged Angie onward. “Aha! It must be this one.”

Angie stopped short behind her. “You think?”

Peggy looked at the huge, ornate monogrammed doors, then smirked. “Overcompensating, I feel.”

“Peg!”

“What?” Peggy shot a grin at her. “Some men feel the need to do so.”

“And how’d’you know that about Howard Stark?”

Peggy pushed open the grand doors. “When you have worked with a man like that for several years, it becomes obvious,” she said, stepping into the room. It was as fine as the room in his little lovenest, and as expected, there was an equally fine wardrobe tucked beside the bed.

“Work? Is that what they call it?”

Peggy made a face. “Oh surely you don’t think I would be that desperate.”

Angie started laughing. “What? He’s cute, he’s loaded, and he lets you stay in his house for nothing? And you’re saying you never even went there?”

“I wouldn’t go there if they paid me,” Peggy sniffed. She looked suspiciously at Angie. “What do you mean ‘cute’?”

Angie was pink-cheeked from too many glasses and swatted her on the arm. “You jealous, English?”

Peggy put a hand on her hip. “I know for a fact that I would look much more dashing in a suit and moustache.”

Angie’s lips quivered, then she buckled laughing. “Sure you would,” she giggled. “C’mon. You said he had stuff we could play dress-up in. I kinda want to see what he gets his fancy ladies to wear.”

Peggy headed for the wardrobe. “Be warned,” she cautioned, “some of this is… not very tasteful.”

Angie raised her eyebrows. “I saw my brothers’ pin-ups, Peg. I don’t think anything in here’s gonna shock me.”

“Bet you a dollar?”

“You’re on, English.”

Peggy flung the doors open, and was pleasantly unsurprised. 

Two steps behind her, Angie took a small, gulping breath. “Holy cow.”

“Mm.” Peggy lifted down a rather interesting contraption that seemed to be made of leather. “I don’t think this is made for ponies, do you?” She turned around to face Angie, holding it up in front of her, and Angie’s pink face went even redder. “What? You don’t think it suits me?”

“I don’t think it’s meant to go with a pink nightdress and hairpins.” Angie’s voice was a little strangled.

Peggy couldn’t help laughing. “Angela Martinelli!” she exclaimed, tossing the… ensemble aside. “I almost think you’re embarrassed!”

“Shove a sock in it,” Angie grumbled good-naturedly. “I wanna see the fancy schmancy stuff not that kinda thing.”

Peggy dug through the collection. “How about this?” She held out a fine fur coat. Some men seemed to enjoy making women cover up only to dress them down later.

Angie swooped on it. “Is this rabbit?” she demanded, swinging it around her shoulders. It looked almost as out of place over her nightdress as the leather outfit had on Peggy. 

“Probably mink,” Peggy said, fingering the fur. “It’s much finer.”

“Course it is,” Angie stepped sideways to examine herself in front of the mirror. “How about it? Do I look good in mink?”

Peggy smiled. “You would look good in anything.”

Angie slanted a look at her. “You trying to soften me up, English?”

“That was what the wine was for,” Peggy replied amiably, then turned over what looked like two pieces of silk tied together with ribbons. “Good Lord. You would catch pneumonia if you wore this.”

Angie stared at it. “Where’s it meant to go?”

Peggy set it aside. “Knowing Howard, on the floor or on the chandelier, depending on enthusiasm.”

Angie snorted, then stepped back alongside Peggy. “What are you gonna try?”

“You mean my previous outfit wasn’t enough for you?” Peggy feigned shock.

Angie nudged her, grinning. “It don’t count when it’s on top of your nightdress.”

Peggy poked her tongue out. “Fine.” She fished through the wardrobe, selecting a much more modest slip. It was dusky peach and smooth and cool between her fingers. It also came with a filmy dressing gown with a frill of soft feathers at the cuffs and around the collar.

“Ooh la la!” Angie fanned herself with a hand. “You’re gonna look like a French courtesan!”

Peggy grabbed a periwinkle blue bundle of silk and thrust it at Angie. “If I’m going to look like a continental strumpet, you jolly well can do it too, but I think we know who is going to look better.”

Angie grinned, showing all her teeth. “Is that a challenge?”

“I would say so!” Peggy huffed. She glanced around. “I’ll change behind the screen. You can change out here, so we both of us get a surprise.”

Angie had already flung the fur coat off and was undoing the buttons of her nightdress. “So I’ll be changed fastest and look better? You make this too easy.”

Peggy dashed behind the screen, hauling her nightdress over her head once she was there. “You still owe me a dollar!” she called.

“And you’ll owe me one, when you see me in… Jesus! This thing lifts the girls good!”

“We just need to hope Howard never finds out about this,” Peggy said. “He would be far too happy.”

“Or he’d be jealous he missed it,” Angie replied. “You done yet?”

Peggy slipped her arms into the gauzy sleeves, then swept out in a whirl of feathers and organza. A spin made the robe flare around her, and she spread her arms. “Well, what do you…”

Angie was sprawled on the bed, still in her nightdress, and grinning like a cat. “What?”

Peggy put her hands on her hips. “I thought you wanted to dress up?”

Angie tugged aside the shoulder of her nightdress. Whatever the pale blue silk was, she was wearing it. “What can I say? I’m shy.”

Peggy put her head to one side. “You expect me to believe that?”

“Hey, of the two of us, I’m not the one who pretended to be something I wasn’t.”

“Angie, darling, you’re an actress. You do it all the time.”

Angie made a face. “Well not to your face, I didn’t.” She sat up on the bed. “C’mon, Peg. I like to see you dressing up. You always look so smart and so serious. I like seeing you have some fun.”

“And what if I wanted to see you dressed up too?” Peggy demanded indignantly, then could have bitten her tongue. Wine always did have a tendency to loosen her lips. It was why she had always been so very careful during the war.

Angie’s expression brightened. “You do?”

Peggy lifted a hand to adjust a curl, avoiding Angie’s eyes. “Perhaps.”

She heard the rustle of fabric and risked a glance.

“Perhaps this?” Angie suggested, tweaking open the buttons that ran down the front of her nightdress. The glimpse of blue beneath made Peggy’s heart skip a beat. Her mouth felt suddenly dry and her head light. For all that they had fooled around before, she hadn’t imagined this evening going in the same direction.

“Mm.” She moved a step closer. “It is quite flattering.”

Angie’s eyes were shining. “Or this?” Her other hand wrapped into the bottom of her nightdress and she pulled it slowly up, baring calf, then knee, then thigh, then the ring of lace at the top of her…

“Where on earth did you find those?” She sounded breathless.

Angie was looking up at her through her lashes. “In the closet.”

Despite the warmth flooding her, and the sudden comprehension of just why Howard loved his collection of props so much, Peggy couldn’t help saying, “But I was only gone for a moment.”

Angie grinned. “Theatre,” she said, smoothing the stocking in place. “You gotta be able to do a quick change if you want to get anywhere.”

Peggy glanced at the wardrobe. “I can’t help thinking I should have chosen more carefully.”

“You look good enough to eat, Peg.” Angie’s voice was huskier.

The warmth in her tone gave Peggy a flush of confidence that she had missed. It was true Angie always flattered her, but this was something different, and much more intimate.

She walked towards the bed, and offered Angie the end of one of the ribbons that held the robe closed modestly at her breasts. “You haven’t even seen the rest of it yet.”

Angie looked up at her as if she were a Christmas gift waiting to be unwrapped. “For sure?”

Peggy slowly started drawing the ribbon loose. “Well, if you won’t…”

Angie caught her hand and the ribbon. “I got it.” Still, she didn’t pull on the ribbon right away. She curled it around her finger, and Peggy saw the way she swallowed hard. Then little by little, she tugged the ribbon loose.

Her first look at the outfit was Peggy’s first look too.

“Oh my.” Peggy blinked. She hadn’t realised it was quite so thin, and it was clinging to her absolutely everywhere. 

“I’ll say…” Angie breathed. “Damn, Peg…” 

She let the ribbon go and ran her fingertips down the middle of Peggy’s chest, smoothing the fabric that was already drawing taut over her breasts. A shiver shot the length of Peggy’s spine, and she caught her lower lip between her teeth as Angie’s fingers teased around the shadow of her navel, then lower, almost skimming the darker shadow lower down.

“Feels like we’re skipping a few pages,” Angie whispered. “Feel like I should make you dinner or something first.”

Peggy shook off the robe from her shoulders, letting it fall, and if any part of her had been hidden by the feathers, it was uncovered now. She lifted her hands to cup Angie’s face and leaned down over her. “Darling,” she murmured, “we’re already living together.”

Angie’s face broke into her sunshine smile, her eyes dancing. “So that’s how you were gonna tell me? Move me into a gorgeous house with you? Give me wine? Get me to wear naughty clothes?” Her hands were on the outsides of Peggy’s thighs, sliding up under the hem, just enough to feel absolutely sinful. “You don’t do direct, do you, Engl-?”

Peggy leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. A kiss with a girl could have been sweet or staid or innocent. With Angie, it was anything but. Angie’s lips parted, and Peggy felt the skim of a warm tongue on her lower lip. Angie teased her lips apart, and kissed her like she meant it, leaning up off the bed and ravishing Peggy’s mouth. Oh, she had missed this.

The hands on Peggy’s thighs slid higher, curving around behind her and squeezing her arse. Angie dragged her nails along the sensitive skin, and Peggy groaned into Angie’s mouth as the other woman pulled her forward another step, closer, right between Angie’s splayed, stockinged knees. 

Peggy lifted her head, just enough to look down at Angie.

“You taste as good as you look, English.” Angie’s eyes were darker than before.

Peggy’s breathing was uneven. “And you suit my lipstick.”

“Damn right I do.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the bare skin revealed by the v of the neckline of Peggy’s slip. “Jesus, Peg…”

Peggy curled her fingers in Angie’s hair. “Ah, ah,” she chastised, holding her still. “Don’t you think you’re a little overdressed?”

Angie smirked up at her. “I’m enjoying the show right now.”

Peggy gazed at her, then braced both hands on Angie’s shoulders. “I prefer audience participation,” she said, and pushed Angie firmly and irresistibly back on the bed. 

Angie laughed, squirming and batting at her. “Hey! No fair!”

Peggy caught her hands and lifted them above Angie’s head, pinning them on the soft coverlet. “All’s fair in love and wardrobes,” she said, her face so close to Angie’s that Angie arched up and stole another kiss. One of her legs wrapped around the back of Peggy’s and tugged against them, pulling her off-balance.

Peggy tried to catch herself without falling on Angie, and Angie took advantage, rolling her onto her back and pinning Peggy in place with her own body, one leg flung over Peggy’s.

“Cheat!” Peggy protested, laughing.

Angie pressed a kiss under her ear, then nibbled her earlobe. “Participating,” she purred, and one of her hands spread on Peggy’s bare belly. The tiny slip had ridden up so high, it had left her bare to the sternum, but as Angie traced her fingers lower, she couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed.

Peggy touched the curve of Angie’s jaw. All it took was the lightest of pressure, a wordless invitation to bring her mouth back down, and at once, both of their lips were parted, and Peggy shivered pleasantly as she felt the teasing nip of Angie’s teeth on her lower lip.

“You done this before?” Angie breathed against her lips.

“Kissing?”

Angie, lips parted and eyes dark, shook her head, and her hand cupped lightly between Peggy’s legs. Her fingers were cooler than her palm and instinctively, Peggy’s thighs closed about her hand, holding her there. Angie only smiled and curled her fingers, and Lord, if that wasn’t just as delightful.

Peggy could feel herself flushing and licked her lower lip. “Not… in earnest.”

Angie giggled, and ducked her head, burying it again Peggy’s throat. “In earnest,” she laughed, close to Peggy’s ear, her breath warm and ticklish. “Jesus, English, you’re too cute. I meant in a bed with a girl.”

Peggy pinched Angie’s earlobe playfully. “Well, there was a war on.”

Angie lifted her head. “You’re not that old.”

“In the forces since I was seventeen, thank you very much.”

“And not many beds to spare, I bet.” Angie leaned up over her with a determined look in her eyes. “Well, about time to make up for it,” she said. “We got a mansion and a whole lot of bedrooms and costumes to work with.”

Peggy laughed. “One would be enough.”

Angie grinned. “Let’s start with one, then,” she said, and shifted her fingers, earning a pleasant shudder from Peggy. “What do you wanna do?”

Peggy considered her. “First, I want you out of the nightdress. I feel practically naked by comparison.”

Angie pushed herself up onto her knees, eyes dancing. “You _are_ practically naked.”

Peggy rolled onto her side, and didn’t even bother pushing the slip back down. It seemed a rather moot action, given that Angie’s fingers were still gleaming with her wetness. “Six and half a dozen,” she replied and waved a hand. “Off with it.”

Angie spread her arms by her sides. “You want it off, you take it off,” she said.

“You’re a terrible tease.” Peggy grumbled as she pushed herself up and crawled closer across the bed. 

“Nice of you to finally notice,” Angie said, raising her arms as Peggy caught the bottom of the nightdress and pulled it up. She shook the sleeves off her arms, then put her hands on her hips. “So, how do I look?”

Peggy couldn’t find the words. The blue against Angie’s skin was gorgeous and the fabric was so sleek it almost looked like it was painted on. The only response she could think to make was to reach around Angie’s waist and pull her closer to kiss her again. 

They tumbled back among the pillows, and Angie made light work plucking the pins from Peggy’s hair. She sank her fingers into Peggy’s dark curls and sucked lightly on her lower lip. Her other hand returned at once to its previous work. “Peg.”

“Mm?”

Angie’s fingers slipped out of Peggy’s body, and she caught one of Peggy’s hands, drawing it down to the silk knickers. Peggy met her eyes as she slipped her own fingers beneath the waistband of Angie’s knickers and through the damp curls to tease along her sex.

Angie bit her lip, her eyes wide as saucers, and she pushed herself against Peggy’s fingers, pushing Peggy into her. The sound she made was almost a growl, and her tongue lashed along her lower lip, and Peggy had a wonderful and wicked desire.

She withdrew her fingers from Angie’s sex, despite the woman’s yelp of complaint. Still holding Angie’s eyes, brought her fingers to her lips and licked the moisture from each one of them. Angie’s cheeks darkened, her chest heaving with rapid breaths.

“Christ, Peg…”

Peggy’s heart was fluttering wildly. “May I? Directly… as it were?”

Angie started laughing, short and breathless. “God, yes. If I can do you after.”

Peggy smiled her predator’s smile. “Who said anything about before and after?” She pushed Angie over onto her back, then knelt up, turning her back on her. She bowed down over Angie’s body, kissing her way down the other woman’s belly, feeling the muscles quiver beneath the skin.

With a fluid motion, she swung one leg over to straddle Angie’s body, and felt Angie’s hands catch at her hips, trying to draw her down.

“Peg…” Her voice was low, hungry. 

“Patience, darling,” Peggy murmured, nuzzling her way lower on Angie’s belly. She placed a stinging bite, just below her navel, then ran her tongue over the beautiful ruddy mark that bloomed like a rosette on the pale skin.

“Peg!” Angie gasped breathlessly. “Christ!”

Peggy couldn’t help smiling, as she braced herself on one arm and teased the fingertips of her other hand under the waistband of Angie’s knickers again. Angie’s fingers were at her waist, then her hips, then down to her arse.

“C’mon!” she groaned, as Peggy dipped her fingers slowly down, lightly, barely touching her. 

Peggy leaned further over her and placed another lovely pink mark on Angie’s thigh. It earned her a sharp swat on the backside.

“Peg!” Angie wailed. 

Peggy hooked her thumb around the waistband of the knickers, pushing them slowly down over Angie’s hips. “No manners,” she sighed, smiling to herself, as she slid her fingers down to rest teasingly between Angie’s thighs, not close enough to touch her sex, but close enough for Angie to feel the warmth.

Angie’s grip on her hips tightened, and she yanked downwards, pulling Peggy almost off balance again, but before Peggy could exclaim, a warm tongue swept suddenly between her thighs, sending a glorious rush of warmth through her.

“Oh!”

She felt Angie’s triumphant giggle against her, and a lean arm wrapped around her, holding her in place, as Angie did things no good girl would ever know how to do with her mouth. The only way Peggy could retaliate was to slide her fingers to tease along Angie’s sex again, the sandy curls damp and clinging to her fingers. 

Angie’s breasts were pressing to her belly, nipples hard against her skin through the fine silk of the bra, and Angie was shifting demandingly, tilting her hips up. Her tongue was relentless, lapping, then dragging in long strokes, and then…

Peggy groaned as Angie’s tongue slid into her, then out, and was replaced by thrusting fingers. Angie’s voice was breathless, when she panted out, “You just gonna lie there all day?”

Peggy was feeling positively light-headed from the attention, but managed to roll them onto their sides. All the better not to smother herself in velvet. “Oh hush,” she managed, before pushing the knickers out of her way and dabbing her tongue delicately against Angie’s clitoris.

From the sound Angie made, that was a wise decision, and with soft thighs clasped about her ears, and one hand already buried in Angie’s wet heat, she knew it was time to be thorough. No one, not least her lover, was permitted to underestimate Peggy Carter.

Perhaps she had less practise than Angie, and perhaps she didn’t know half the tricks Angie seemed to know, but she knew what felt good, and she knew what made Angie moan and squirm and wriggle even more than usual. 

Slowly, she started moving her hand, one finger at first slow, lazy, and darted in her tongue in jabs and strokes against Angie’s clit, earning sharp jolts and shudders. Angie was lapping, just as keen, but Peggy knew…

Heavens…

She knew how to focus. Focus on the task. Yes. Task at… at hand. Another finger, then. She exhaled sharply when Angie sucked suddenly on her clit. Electricity shot through her. Reward or suggestion, she didn’t knew. She pushed her fingers deeper, ground the heel of her hand against Angie’ clit, and tried to catch her breath.

Angie’s grip on her waist tightened. She was panting too. Hot and wet on Peggy’s thighs. “Peg,” she whispered.

Peggy rubbed her cheek against Angie’s thigh, then returned her mouth to her task. It was more difficult now, between panted breaths and the shudders running through her. Another finger for Angie meant another intense rush as Angie’s mouth worked its magic. And then fingers too…

Peggy was panting hard against Angie’s sex, nudging the warm, wet flesh with the tip of her nose, trying to catch her breath, but Angie was… oh…

“There…” she groaned, as Angie curled her fingers, dragged, then licked again, over and over, fingers moving slow, and drawing then sinking and harder and firmer, until Peggy’s head was spinning and she could only cling to Angie’s thigh, gasping short, puffing breaths into her sweat-sheened skin.

When she could breathe again, her face buried against Angie’s thigh, she could hear Angie laughing, hoarse and breathy. She slapped Peggy firmly on the arse. “The English are coming!” 

Peggy muffled a snort, nuzzling her way back through the damp curls to delicately lick at Angie’s sex again, small, sharp laps, punctuated with a brush of her thumb and strokes of three fingers deeper into Angie’s body. Angie’s arm tightened around her, and Peggy could feel warm, wet kisses scattered down the insides of her thighs, not to incite, but to encourage.

“You’re not too bad at that, Peg…” Her voice was husky and lazy. “With some practise you could be…” Her breath caught, and Peggy smiled. So that was a good place, was it? She turned her fingers and thrust them deep again. “Yeah… more like.” Another kiss was pressed to her thigh, so close to her sex Peggy could almost feel it. She applied her own tongue in broad strokes, faster, harder, matching it with the thrust of her fingers. “Mm. You gotta… gotta push a… oh jeez… yeah… Christ, Peg! Christ!”

Angie’s thighs closed around her ears, and she could only feel the patter of Angie’s pulse, racing so fast, as her mouth and fingers were soaked and Angie’s whole body arched, bow-taut, against hers, and Angie’s nails dug into her back.

For a few minutes, they just lay like that, both shaking and breathless. Angie was pressing clumsy, shaking kisses against her, hugging her close, and all Peggy could smell was sex and sweat and Angie’s perfume. 

When she pushed at Angie’s thigh, Angie rolled back onto her back, breathing hard. She tugged at Peggy’s thigh. “C’mere,” she panted.

With effort, Peggy managed to drag herself around to face her. Over the edge of the bed, she caught a glimpse of their reflections in the mirror, and couldn’t help staring. Angie was falling out of the bra, her hair in disarray, her chin wet. And over her, Peggy knew she looked utterly debauched, lipstick and wetness glistening on her face, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes bright.

Angie tilted her head to meet her eyes in the mirror. “Mm. Looking good.” She wriggled for a second, then sighed with relief as the bra came loose, sliding between them. “Mm. Better.”

Peggy pulled her attention from the mirror to look down at the real thing. 

Angie smiled up at her, lifting a hand to tenderly wipe Peggy’s chin. “You got a little something on you there…” Her smile widened as Peggy turned her head to kiss Angie’s palm. “How’d’you like it?”

Peggy butted her cheek against Angie’s hand like an insistent cat. “In a bed? Quite well.”

“Only quite?” Angie laughed, wrapping her other arm around Peggy’s waist, and sliding it up under the damp silk of the gauzy slip. It was only when she shifted and her stocking-covered thigh pressed flush between Peggy’s sex that Peggy realised what a trap she had just crawled into. Angie’s eyes shone, and she stroked her thigh slowly back and forth, sending fresh shivers through Peggy. “I’ll need to do better.”

Peggy braced her hands in the covers on either side of Angie’s head, staring down at her. “You’ve been sent to kill me, haven’t you? A Russian agent. Wicked. Teasing. Ruskie. Here… here to…” She stifled a moan, biting down on her lower lip.

Angie’s eyes danced, and she leaned up to lick her own wetness from Peggy’s face. “Babydoll,” she whispered, arching her back and pressing her bare breasts to Peggy’s, the damp silk between them tugging and pulling in the most delicious ways, “I’m gonna eat you up.”

 

______________________________________________________

 

“It hardly seems the season, sir.”

Mr Stark gave Jarvis a look. “Who’s the boss here, Jarvis?”

Jarvis sighed, wondering for the umpteenth time if it would be considered a justifiable cause to hand in his resignation. “You are, sir, but we have some perfectly good trash compactors in the kitchen. I don’t see why a bonfire was absolutely necessary.”

For the first time in their friendship, Mr Stark seemed to blush. “Look, Jarvis, I have something I need absolutely and very much destroyed, because I never wanted to see it and I sure as hell don’t ever want to see it again.”

Jarvis eyed him warily. “It’s not something… illegal, is it, sir?”

Mr Stark shook his head and held out a reel of some kind. “Just a tape.” He hesitated, then handed it to Jarvis. “Start a fire and get that right in the middle of it.”

“Isn’t this a tape for the security cameras you were working on?”

“No!” Stark shoved his hands in his pockets. “Just burn it, okay? It needs to be gone. Trust me. If anyone found out about it, I would be dead.”

Jarvis sighed, tucking the roll under his arm. “Very well, sir.”

Privately, he wondered just how dire the contents of the tape had to be for Mr Stark to gain some awareness of his own mortality. He glanced down at it as he walked out into the garden. Some things, he decided, were better left unexamined.


End file.
